


The Maiden

by gsdrgtsfdgt



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsdrgtsfdgt/pseuds/gsdrgtsfdgt
Summary: AUJuliantina fanfic based on the Korean movie the handmaiden (2016).It isn't exact same plot but it's similar.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	The Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> To the girl who's obsessed with rats and reptiles. hope you'll like it.

Juliana's POV

The Carvajal manor is more overwhelming than Lucho had made it up to be. 

Weeks of travel have finally led me here, deep within the countryside of Mexico. Out here away from the larger cities, the air is crisp and clean, the roads unmarred and made of dirt that has the backseats of the automobile jumping, making my stiff back from the weeks of travel ache. All of it worth it once I make it past the gates of the infamous and isolated Carvajal manor.

The clusters of buildings and living quarters tightly knit together, flowers decorate the entrance with bright colors despite the fact it’s toeing into early autumn. Never in my life have I ever seen as much beautiful greenery, lush and billowing with life.

The driver pulled the automobile up, then helped me down. I make my way to the back, taking my suitcase and then make my way to the large doors.

A door was opened in one of the walls and a woman stood gazing at me.

“Pleased to meet you. I am Juliana” I said politely.

“You will be staying in this area of the main house,” the woman informs me, once we’ve entered this west. Halfway through I’ve made more of an effort to pay attention to the other woman’s tour, already predicting to find myself lost in such a vast, unfamiliar place such as this. “This is Valentina’s room, and across from it is where you’ll be sleeping in case she requests your immediate presence.” She finished and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doors to the large chamber opened slowly, my head sticking inside for a moment. This is where the lady of the- My thoughts get interrupted by a loud bang that makes my heart jump. I quickly scurry to the small bed located outside of the chamber. In a mess of sheets and my own clothing, I end up shielding myself from whatever made that noise. After a while of holding my breath, I deem myself crazy and paranoid. I don't say anything as I get up from the bed and shrug on a nightshirt that one of the other maids had given me.

The lady of the manor is the only child of a wealthy Argentinian aristocrat. Her name is Valentina Carvajal. No one knows much of the young lady, other than she is perfect. They say her skin is the color of the moon and her eyes the color of the ocean. She's not allowed to leave the manor at all. All the things she needs comes from the workers and only the workers.

My name is Juliana Valdes, I'm currently 23 years old. Being a native American and having no knowledge of Mexican culture except for the language, I'm still wondering how I am going to pull this off. My family owns a small bakery and the only way to make ends meet is to raise children for these Argentinian aristocrats that want to keep the wealth in their family, so they insist on adopting children as their heirs. It's not a bad hobby. The women help with dressing, bathing, feeding, and nurturing while the men provide money and business.

The reason I'm here is simple. One of the guys who works with us is planning on conning the lady of this manor. I am to be her handmaiden for as long as needed while he, Lucho, makes the lady fall for him. He says he's done this many times which would explain the suits he always flaunts around in yet it's my first time doing anything like this.

"You're going to be the maid. It's a simple job that allows you to get close to her. The mistress will become your friend and you can easily make her fall for me."

"You and your great charms will surely make her fall for you."

"Enough with your sarcasm. You can steal small amounts of her jewelry as time goes on and coin them. The mistress only wears the best."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in the middle of the night, there's a shrill noise that cuts through the air. It takes me a few moments to realize that the noise is coming from the chamber and that I'm supposed to help the person in the chamber.

I shoot up from my bed and slide the door to the chamber. I somehow manage to go to the giant bed by only stumbling over my own feet.

"Miss! Miss, are you alright? Please calm down.” I try to get her to stop thrashing around in the bed.

"Nayeli! is that you?" She brings her hand up to my face and expertly sticks her index finger in my right eye

"Nayeli was kicked out, Miss.

I'm the new girl." She eventually calms down and looks up at me.

"You're the new handmaiden?" She asks while sitting up in the bed, her nightgown falling over her small frame. 

"Yes. I'm Juliana'’ I reply while bowing slightly. "May I help you? Do you need me to may-" 

“Sleep with me." She scoots over and pats the space on the bed next to her. I look at her with wide eyes and thank the gods above that it's too dark to see my blush. 

"Y-yes ma'am..." I settle myself on the bed and I swear it's like sleeping on a cloud.

"Don't touch me. I don't like to be touched in my sleep." Miss. Valentina says softly as she moves to her side  
"Yes ma'am" I reply again while turning over on my side and closing my eyes. I don't feel her shift anymore and I soon decide that it's safe to leave the bed yet I don't move. 

The bed is just too soft. The lady next to me is just too pretty. I stay. I sleep throughout the whole night and when I wake up, I find that she’s wrapped around me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> this is my first fanfic ever. I'm not even a writer, so it'll be kinda bad.  
> English isn't my first language and if you find some mistakes pretend you didn't see.


End file.
